


Missed you

by vcdbtch2



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcdbtch2/pseuds/vcdbtch2
Summary: Merlin comes home from 2 weeks in LA, smut happens.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Missed you

Arthur sighed as he opened the door to an empty apartment, his hopes of Merlin being home now dead.

Merlin has been on a business trip for the past 2 weeks in LA, leaving Arthur home without him for the first time in 2 years.

Arthur was extremely proud of his boyfriend for starting up his own designing company and the thought of some of the biggest designing companies in the world wanted his clothes for fashion shoots made him incredibly happy.

Still, being without him- waking up in an empty bed and eating take out because Merlin was the cook- made him want to cry. It had been weeks since he had seen Merlin, they had video chatted a few times and even had phone sex one night when Arthur was extremely horny, but it wasn't enough. He needed Merlin to physically be there, to make him food, to play with his hair to help him sleep and do things to him with that mouth of his.

He kept telling himself Merlin would be home later in the night and he just had to wait a few more hours.

Arthur stepped inside the cool apartment, tossing his keys into the bowl beside the door, taking his shoes off and flopping onto the couch. He was instantly hit with a smell of lavender and apple, or more specifically, Merlin. He pulled the Merlin-smelling blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it, pulling it up around his nose and breathing in the wonderful scent of his boyfriend that made him equal parts happy and horny.

With Merlin gone for two weeks, Arthur only had his right hand to please himself. Which was perfectly fine during his teenage years and even early adolescence but as soon as he met Merlin, he soon started pleasing Arthur in a way he didn't think possible. Sure, Arthur could get an orgasm or two from his own hand, but he didn't get the same feeling of being loved and worshiped as he did with Merlin.

Startling out of his thoughts by the sound of a car engine, Arthur bolted upright and listened as the car got closer and closer until he saw the headlights shining on the wall.

He was quick to shove the blanket onto the ground, scrambling to his feet and rushing to wards the door. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he heard a car door open and close followed by footsteps crunching against the gravel driveway.

The very second he heard keys jingling, he pulled the door open and the breath was instantly knocked out of his lungs. Merlin stood in the doorway, his black hair messily ruffled, in tight skinny black jeans and a white dress shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, revealing his pale smooth chest.

Arthur snapped out of his daze and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Merlin's shoulders and pulling him flush against his chest. He buried his nose in his lovers hair and breathed in the smell that could only be described as Merlin.

"Arthur, can't breathe" Merlin chuckled. Arthur instantly let up his grip, pulling back to cradle Merlin's face in his hands and take in everything he had missed for the past 2 weeks before pressing his lips softly against his.

Merlin hummed, stepping forward to get a better angle as he felt Arthur's tongue run across his bottom lip but pulled away before it could go any further.

"let me get settled first, yeah?" Merlin chuckled, leaning in to place a quick kiss to Arthur's cheek before he stepped inside and headed towards the kitchen.

Arthur followed closely behind, not wanting to leave Merlin's general space so soon after not seeing him for 2 weeks.

He watched as Merlin draped some clothes wrapped in plastic over the kitchen stools, most likely the designs that didn't make the cut.

Merlin walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, leaning against the kitchen counter as he sipped. Arthur watched the enticing movement of his adam’s apple bobbing and swallowed thickly when he familiar heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

“hm, eager are we?” Merlin smirked, pointedly looking at the bulge in his pants.

Arthur glared at him but smiled, slowly walking towards his boyfriend like he was prey then coming to a stop right infront of him. He would never get use to his bright Merlin’s eyes were up close, nor would he get used to the light dusting of freckles over the bridge of his nose.

“i can’t help it, i missed you” Arthur mumbled, playing with the buttons of Merlin’s shirt as he avoided his eyes. He just knew there was a smirk on his boyfriends face, there always was when Arthur was hard.

Merlin took a large gulp of water, making a show of swallowing loudly before setting the bottle on the counter and putting one finger under Arthur’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“i missed you too” Merlin smiled, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He deliberately rubbed his hip against Arthur’s cock, earning a breathy moan in response.

“do you know how many times i was horny during important meetings because i couldn’t stop thinking about you?” Merlin whispered seductively into Arthur’s ear, his breath fanning over his neck. “how many times i jerked myself off in my hotel room when we were on call?”

Arthur groaned, Merlin’s words going straight to his already hard cock. He moved his hips, grinding against Merlin’s leg to try and get any type of friction.

“fuck, me too” Arthur breathed out. “ i watched so many cheap pornos and jerked myself off because i missed you so much”

Merlin pulled back to look Arthur in the eyes, smiling mischievously before attacking his lips.Arthur’s hands instantly found their way to Merlin’s hips, his large hands completely engulfing the small juts of his hips.

“i missed you so much” Merlin said in between kisses, occasionally biting down on Arthur’s bottom lip and soothing it with his tongue.

Arthur could only nod in response, the tent in his pants becoming uncomfortably restricted. He wanted to pull Merlin off him and get him ready to pound into him, but he also enjoyed drinking in the delectable taste of Merlin’s lips.

Merlin seemed to hear Arthur’s thoughts because he pulled away and began trailing wet kisses down his neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin then soothing it with his tongue over and over again until there were red marks.

“oh” Arthur breathed out when Merlin gently bit his sweet spot, sending a wave of pleasure thorough him and he knew he wasn’t going to last long enough if they didn’t get to it soon.

“how do you want to do this?” Merlin asked, his eyes blown wide full of lust, his lips red and swollen and his cheeks flushed.

It took Arthur a few moments to work out what he wanted. On one hand, he wanted to feel his boyfriends tight hole around his cock and on the other, he wanted the feeling of being full.

“i want you to suck me off, eat me out until i’m stretched enough then fuck me hard until i can’t stand” Arthur said filthily.

“fuck okay” Merlin breathed out, reaching down with trembling hands to unbutton Arthur’s shirt. As soon as the last button was undone, he pushed the shirt halfway down Arthur’s shoulders and began sucking on his collarbones, leaving large marks all the way down his pecs until he got to his nipples.

He looked up at Arthur through his eyelashes and smirked before blowing hot air onto his nipples, drinking in the filthy moans he got in response then twisted the hard nipple between his fingers.

“gods Merlin, i’m not going to last if you keep this up” Arthur whimpered, tugging Merlin closer by his belt loops.

Fortunately, Merlin seemed to be close too so he pulled away to pull his shirt off and throw it somewhere unimportant. He was reaching for his belt when Arthur swatted his hands away, undoing the belt and tugging his pants and boxers off himself.

They both moaned lately when Merlin’s swelled, leaking cock sprang out and hit his stomach. Arthur couldn’t help himself, he reached out and took Merlin’s thick cock into his hand, running his thumb against the slit then sliding his hand down the shaft and tugging.

“Arthur” Merlin warned, his grip on his bicep tightening as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Arthur let go before Merlin could come and the latter instantly reached out to tug Arthur’s pants and shirt off, throwing it with his own.

“fuck look at you, so big and wet for me” Merlin groaned as he dropped to his knees, trailing his lips down Arthur’s stomach as he did so.

When Arthur’s cock was in front of his mouth, he leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip before taking deep breath and taking his full length in one go.

“oh fuck” Arthur squirmed, his hands darting down to tangle in Merlin’s messy curls and tugging gently, getting a moan in response which sent spasms through his body.

Merlin ran his tongue down the shaft of Arthur’s cock, sliding his tongue over the slit then bobbing down again. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked as he did so, keeping a firm grip on Arthur’s hip for balance.

“i’m close” Arthur whined, tugging on Merlin’s hair to get him to pull off before the fun was over. Merlin took the hint and pulled off with a pop, standing up and roughly pushing Arthur against the kitchen counter.

He leaned forward and licked a stripe under Arthur’s ear, nosing through the course hair at the base of his neck before whispering in his ear. “spread your legs nice and wide for me, i wanna see that pink hole of yours”

Arthur breathed out heavily through his nose, bracing himself against the counter and spreading his legs as wide as they could go. He moaned when he felt the cool air blow against his hole, it clenching in anticipation.

He shouted Merlin’s name when he felt a warm tongue lick a large stripe from the base of his balls to the crack. Digging his nails into the marble counter was all he could to to stop himself from coming as Merlin fucked him with his tongue.

“gods, that tongue of yours” Arthur trailed off, his mind too fogged over with lust to form the right words. Merlin hummed in agreement,the sensation causing heat to travel up his spine.

Merlin pulled off before he could come once again, pressing a last kiss to his dripping hole before standing up and tapping his back, letting him know what was going to come next.

Arthur hissed when Merlin slid in on one go, the burning sensation only adding to the pleasure.

“you okay?” Merlin panted.

“fuck yes” Arthur chuckled. “now move”

Merlin rolled his eyes but complied, gripping Arthur’s hips in a bruising hold as he pulled back before slamming in. He waited a few seconds before pulling out again, shifting the angle before slamming back in again and hitting Arthur’s prostate.

“shit” Arthur moaned, pushing backwards into Merlin’s cock to get him to go faster. When Merlin pulled out again, Arthur waited until he was sliding back in to pushing himself backwards so the thrust hit even deeper inside him.

They set a filthily fast pace, Arthur pushing back in time with Merlin’s thrust so his cock went even deeper inside. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room and Arthur was sure the neighbors would be able to hear it.

Soon enough, the familiar tingling heat crept up his spine and Arthur’s cock started to twitch, letting him know he was close. One last thrust was all it took for cum to start spurting all over the kitchen counter, a mess that he would most likely have to clean later.

Merlin groaned at the feeling of Arthur’s rim clenching around his cock and he was coming too, scratching at Arthur’s back and lazily thrusting until he was milked clean and pleasure turned to pain.

Arthur winced as Merlin carefully slid out, slumping toward against the counter to catch his breath. Merlin slumped against Arthur’s back, burying his face in the sweaty skin.

“fuck” Arthur chuckled, turning around and pulling an exhausted Merlin in his arms, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his face into his shoulder.

“mm” Merlin mumbled into his neck, still slightly panting.

“come on love” Arthur smiled fondly, running a hand through Merlin’s hair to get him to look up. When he looked up through his lashes, Arthur pulled him towards the couch and tugged him to lie down.

Merlin immediately curled into Arthur’s side, nuzzling his face into his neck and tucking his arms underneath himself. Arthur’s heart fluttered as he looked at the sight and pressed a kiss to his temple, tightening his grip.

“how was LA?” Arthur asked.

“it was hot” Merlin mumbled sleepily. “i met with a few bigger design companies, they said they liked my designs and would contact me again”

“i’m proud of you, you know?” Arthur said. “ not many people get the chance to meet with design companies in Los Angeles”

When Merlin didn’t respond, Arthur looked down to see him already asleep, his face nuzzled as close as he could into Arthur’s chests. Arthur smiled, his heart swelling three times in his chest at the sight.

Since he couldn’t reach Merlin’s face, Arthur settled for pulling Merlin’s hand to his lips and kissing each knuckle.

Soon enough, Arthur felt his eyes droop and he placed a quick kiss to Merlin’s hair before falling asleep.


End file.
